


Silent Comfort

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, Pregnancy, missing husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: It was times like this when she wished that she had someone to talk to. Wait a minute, she did have someone to talk to.
Relationships: Link/Zelda
Kudos: 34





	Silent Comfort

The rain had continued to softly run down the large window as the young princess let out another sigh.  
Princess Zelda, now married to her Hero Link, had been waiting in front of the bedroom window for quite some time now and in a way, had a good reason for doing so. There had been a notice that there were some monster sightings in the far reaches of the kingdom, and being completely dedicated to protecting Hyrule and his Princess, left as soon as he possibly could. Zelda knew that he had always been a man of action before and after the war, and she knew that was one thing that would never change about him.  
"I will be back in a few days…a week tops." The Hero said before giving his wife a short, quick kiss on her pale, pink lips.  
Tonight was the end of week two, and he still hadn't returned. The Princess knew that Link would never sneak around or do anything of the sort, so the only explanations would be that the threat was greater than expected, or…  
The Princess quickly shook her head as she did not want to think that way. Once again with a heavy heart, Zelda retreats to the king-sized bed and grabs a nearby pillow. It was times like this when she wished that she has someone to talk to.  
Wait a minute, she did have someone to talk to.  
Pushing the pillow aside, Zelda walks over to the full-length mirror and places her hands on her enlarged stomach. As weird as it sounded, the Princess often talked to her and Link's unborn baby when she was alone or needed someone to talk to. Ever since the Princess became pregnant, she always felt that her daughter or son could understand everything that she would say and the baby's movements were their response to her words.  
"My child, another threat to Hyrule has once again taken your father away from us. I am very sure that he was successful in ridding the kingdom of the threat, but it has been sometime since he left, and I fear that something has gone wrong." Zelda whispered while rubbing her gloved hands on the baby bump.  
The Princess sighed again. "I miss him so much and I really want him to return, or at least give some sort of sign to let us know that he's alright."  
Before Zelda knew it, she felt a soft flutter inside her stomach, which caused the Princess to smile for the first time in a long time.  
"You know your father's alright don't you?"  
Just like last time, a small flutter gave the Princess her answer.  
After a few more minutes of talking and receiving flutters, Zelda had figured that her baby had decided it was time to sleep.  
"Alright my child, we will sleep and hopefully he will be here when we wake up."  
With that said, the Princess changes into her silk nightgown and then gets herself and the baby comfortable enough to sleep for the night and dream about the return of their beloved Hero.


End file.
